In The Dark
by lambchopx
Summary: Quinn follows Rachel into the dark..  Faberry Smutty Smut Smut! Rated M FOR A REASON. Disclaimer: I Do not own Glee!


I had never felt this before. This lust. This desire. A fire ignited in me. I was like a shark in a sea full of blood. All my senses heightened. Chills were running down my spine and my head was spinning off into another dimension. I couldn't fight this one. And I only have one to blame… **the one and only, Quinn Fabray**.

There she stood in the middle of a crowded cafeteria. My eyes, like an animal that would eye it's prey, traveled up and down her body. Her toned legs, her nimble waist, exposed neck, smooth jaw line, perfect cheek bones, golden hazel eyes, and her now short feminine do'. I was too busy studying Quinn in all her beauty to notice the surprised, yet curious, look on her face. The realization hit me. She had been doing the same studying to myself as I was doing to her. I felt my cheeks burning and decided to go the only place at this school that made me feel like home..

I rushed past the auditorium doors and ran to the stage. I looked into the black empty hall. The lights were out and all I could hear was my own thumping heart beat. About ten seconds of nothing but my own silence, the auditorium doors busted open. Light shown through the small opening and a silhouette appeared. My eyes widened, and though I thought it was impossible, my heart picked up it's speed yet again. The doors slowly shut as the hidden figure started it's way to the stage.

I heard foot steps. Quiet, calm, footsteps. The faint sound of calming breaths got closer and closer. It was then I could feel the warm air radiating behind me. I could only hope that adrenaline flowing through my veins could decease the shaking occurring in my hands. I closed my eyes and focused out everything I was feeling.

A buzzing in my head. Anticipating a graze, a touch, a sound. Just anything to know this wasn't a dream. _'__**Do something. Anything. Please'**__, _I thought.

Five minutes passed. Just the two of us here in the dark. Breathing heavily and wishing the other would make a move.

Then they came. Gentle hands gripped my waist and pulled me backwards until I felt a warm body pressed against me. I let out a relieved sigh as the girl behind me nuzzled into my hair. She moved down to my neck and placed a lingering kiss there.

_"__**Quinn..**__", _I whispered. Her breath hitched as soon as her name came from my lips. I sounded so desperate, so full of want. Those perfect lips nipped up and down my jaw and neck. I reveled in the ecstasy I was feeling. I couldn't believe it, but I was moaning! Like a cat in heat. I wanted more.

Her hands gripped me more intensely, I grabbed the arms currently around my body. Skin on skin. I raked my nails down those porcelain arms. Quinn hissed behind me and kissed the spot below my ear that made me purr.

Her hands stilled my own, and she slowly grazed up my arms. She turned me around and brought our bodies as close together as they possibly could. I could feel everything. The hot skin radiating against mine. Her breasts pressed against me. Her hands gripping the back of my neck and one arm following the curves of my body. Her other hand rested on my ass, squeezing with want ever so often.

Our faces nuzzled closely together. What put my heart into over drive was the soft mewing coming from the girl before me. _"__**Rachel…I need you. I need more. Can I…can I please kiss you now?**__", _Quinn asked.

What the hell am I going to say? No? Is she delusional? Could she not already assume that I'm dying here already? My hands clawed at her back, traveled up and down her body, back to front. I wanted everything. I wanted it all. My hands slipped under her shirt to land on the small of her back.

As I slowly traced a finger up her spine, I said, _**"Baby, just take me. Now."**_

Quinn let out a single sigh and a small growl. I wish I could see her hazel eyes. I wanted to know if they were as black as I knew mine were at this moment.

Before I knew it, she captured my lips in hers. Tugging on my bottom lip, then slowly nibbling at the top. I attacked her own with the same fury. _'__**Oh God.**__' _I thought.

Quinn chuckled so sweetly and said, _"__**Sweetheart, that's not my name.**__"_

Oops, did I just say that out loud?

_"__**Quinn..**__" _I said almost inaudibly.

Another growl from Quinn. _"__**Again.**__", _she demanded. Quinn's hands tangled in my long hair and started to massage my scalp. Sensory overload. My clit was literally throbbing at this point. _'Damn Q is dragging this on..'_ Not that I minded. I was in heaven.

"_**Q..**_"I stated loudly. I needed her to know I was ready. _"__**Fuck.**__", _I moaned again. My body was so ready.

My panties were already ruined the moment I laid eyes on her during lunch. I was so damn hungry for Quinn Fabray.

I could only hope that Quinn sensed this too. But not much longer, I felt her right hand slide onto my inner thighs gripping and massaging the skin behind my shirt. Her nails raked upwards to my core just screaming to finally be touched.

_"__**Say it again, Rachel. Say my name.**_"

Okay, she's trying to kill me.

I couldn't take this shit anymore. I'm soaking. My skin is buzzing. My lips tingle and there are near-tears in my eyes from how much I need this to happen. My heart beats this fast rhythm unlike I've ever felt with any guy or on any stage in front of a cheering crowd.

I took the hand beneath my skirt and shoved it higher and higher until her delicate fingers reached my core.

_"__**Shit, baby. You're so fucking wet. God, I can't believe I finally get to feel you.**__", _Quinn said. She removed her hand and I let out a small whine and annoying huff.

Quinn brought our mouths together once again and simply stated, _"__**Alright Rae… Lie down on this stage.**__"_

We continued to kiss deeply. Tongues intertwined. Lips feeling the teeth. Her tongue licked down my neck until fine lips reach my collar bone. She laid my on my back and crawled above me. She nipped the skin of my neck once again, but with more fire. My hands traveled up her shoulder blades and cupped the back of her head an neck. I pulled Quinn upwards so that I could sense her face hovering just above mine.

"_**Enough Quinn. I need you now. Take me now.**__", _I said in a much more stern and sexy tone.

Her body melded into mine in one instant. Her right thigh traveled between my two and started to grind into my pussy. Harder and Harder. Faster and faster.

Fuck, I had never felt so damn good.

"_**Oh shit.. don't stop. Don't you stop now baby. Please, yes, yes, yes, keep going.**__" _How the hell was she bringing this animalistic side of me to light? I couldn't believe the intensity of the moment. Her left hand gripped my as from underneath and pulled my core straight into her knee. _'__**Oh yeah. Now I remember**__'. _

"_**Yeah Rach? I make you feel good?**__", _Quinn breathed.

"_**Fuck yeah, Q… Baby, I want to feel your skin.**__" _I had never felt so bold in my entire life. And that is a lot coming from _the Rachel Berry._

In a matter of seconds, our clothes were scattered around us. Fuck, her body was exposed. As was mine. I grabbed the back of Quinn's thighs and brought them to straddle my hips. If she wasn't going to get to it, I might as well give it a go.

Her core met the top of my mound. So fucking smooth. So fucking wet. So damn delicious.

She moaned as her she ground her clit down. With each of her pushes, I thrusted my hips into her. Faster and faster. Her moaning got louder. Her breath quickened. Her hands scratching down my back rubbing to my front and pinching my nipples.

"_**Oh shit baby**_", I said. I couldn't help myself. Not with this goddess of a woman above me.

My right hand traveled to her core quickly and spread the wetness around. I dipped two fingers near her opening and brought them to my mouth. She could definitely hear the sucking noises coming from right in front of her.

_"__**Mmmm.. you taste so fucking good.**__" _And with that I pushed her back. Carefully enough that she would smack her head into the ground beneath her. I was now on top and ready to worship Quinn's body.

I moved my face to hover above her pussy. Fuck, the smell was intoxicating. I kissed the apex of her thighs and licked the top of her mound. The moans coming from above me gave me the green light. So I moved in.

Licking from her opening to her clit, I moaned as well. Taking my time on her smooth outer lips then finally moving in to trace deliberate circles around her clit. Fuck, it was so engorged at the moment. I nipped gently and started to grip the her thighs. I massaged them more deeply as my mouth began to quicken the pace.

Her hands were gripping my shoulders, then the back of my neck, then my hair. She combed through my brown locks and scratched my scalp in pleasure.

"_**Rachel, fuck, yes, baby you're so good. You're fucking mouth. Fuck suck my big clit baby, suck it good. Ohhh..**__",_ Quinn called out.

I sucked harder and entered her with one finger. Then two, immediately. I pumped with vigor and made sure to hit the spot that made her body twitch with delight. Her juices were flowing out at this point.

And I drank up every. last. fucking. drop.

Her pussy clenched at my fingers.

"_**Baby, I'm..so..close..so damn close. Oh God, you're gonna kill me.**__"_

I wish I could see the details in how her body was arched right now. Imagining her eyes rolled back, her mouth wide open gasping for air, her arms flailing from above her head. Shit, I was going to come without her even getting started on me yet.

I felt the tightening more frequently now. I knew it was going to happen soon.

I sped up my efforts, sucking her clit so strongly and scissoring my fingers in her wet, juicy cunt.

"_**Quinn, baby. Cum. Cum for me now!**__",_I let out.

Then she came. Quinn's pussy choked on my forefinger and middle finger as my tongue beat against her clit. She screamed in pleasure. Damn her orgasm was long. More juice came out of her pussy as I licked as her sedated body. She twitched ever so often with after shocks and small waves of satisfaction.

"_**Fuuuucck Rachel.**_", Quinn gasped trying to regain her breath.

I let go of her tender cunt and kissed up her body. I began to pepper her neck and face with sweet kisses. Hoping she knew I was thanking her for letting me be so close to her like that. Before I could speak these thought out loud, Quinn flipped our bodies over.

I gasped in surprise. _"__**Quinn, please don't make me wait any longer. I'm going to explode.**__"_

_"__**I've got you baby, don't you worry.",**_and with that, she kissed me with such passion that has never been shown to me in the past. Not with Jesse. Not with Puck. Not even with Finn…

Two fingers traced my opening and plunged deep without any resistance. She didn't need to get me ready. Not after the show Quinn just put on.

Quinn pumped harder and deeper by the second. I couldn't stop the howls of passion that were coming from my mouth. I bit my lip hard almost causing the skin there to break. Her lips took mine once again as I struggled to take air into my lungs.

_"__**Quinn…I…I can't hold on for too long. I'm gonna.. I'm.. I'm..**__",_ I mean Jesus-effing-Christ, I can't even get out my sentences. Not like anyone would blame me. My mind was being blown. My pussy was being pounded and my clit was being messaged by the heel of Quinn's palm. _"__**Holy shit, you're fucking incredible**__", _I admitted.

Then a new sensation began to fill my core. I felt like I was going to pee. My orgasm was quickly presenting itself…But if I came, I don't know if I'd be able to hold it in.

"_**Quinn, wait, baby.. I think.. I think I need to go to the bathroom..**_", I stated in a panic.

But Quinn didn't stop her rhythm. Caught in a frenzy, she only drove into me harder and faster making me gasp for air and forget any thoughts of wanting to stop. Our mouths took a break for a minute as she crawled down my body without stopping her hand.

She took my clit into her mouth and that was it. I was a goner.

"_**FUCKKKKKKK. FUCK. FUCK. FUCK. QUUIIIINNNNNN!**_"

I didn't know which way was up or down. Or if anyone was watching us from off the stage. Or if anyone was listening from behind those big black doors. Quinn Fabray just took me into another dimension.

She didn't let down either. Quinn replaced her two fingers with three as my eyes rolled so far back, I thought I was spinning.

It started with my toes cringing, my legs spasming around her body, my torso and spine arching so far upwards, and my hands pulling so harshly at the short blonde locks that belonged to this sex machine.

Quinn moved back up to my lips where she captured them once again.

"_**You're going to cum again. One more time baby. Please Rachel, cum for me again..**__", _Quinn pleaded with so much love in her voice.

"_**Oh… Shit q, I don't know..I'm so..Fuck..I'm just so..**_" I got cut off as I felt her moving her fingers in me at a amazing speed. My whole body was being moved up and down, back to front. Her hand was going in every fucking direction making my pussy clench tightly once again. Shit, that feeling of needing to me came back again.. Wait.. What was I feeling? What the fuck is happening?

_**"Rachel, squirt baby. Squirt your fucking cum all over me baby. I want to drink you up Rae, fuck you're so goddamn sexy. So fucking beautiful baby… NOW!"**_

The world went black. I was cumin at a whole new level. Her palm slapping my clit and her whole arm not giving in. My pussy clenched and I came like no other. For the first time, I felt cum squirt from my pussy. Fuck, the front of Quinn's body was drenched in my essence. My cum. My fucking cum just came out like a fire hose.

"_**Quinn…Quinn…Oh God..**_", I don't even know how these coherent words were coming from me.

She nipped my neck, kissed my eyes, then cheeks, then nose, and finally landing on my lips.

We basked in this after sex glow. We were wet all over, drenched in sweat and cum, belonging to both of us.

"_**I love you.**_", Quinn whispered in my ear and she held me close to her body. We laid bare naked on the stage in the dark.. My leg was wrapped around her waist as her arm was draped around my back. I let out a contented sigh as her fingers grazed my skin up and down my back. She hummed in return enjoying my hands cupping her breast and rubbing her nipples once every thirty seconds or so.

_"__**I love you too Quinn Fabray.**__", _I gladly spoke back.


End file.
